mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
A Werewolves Tale
| image = File:Placeholder_location.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Phaze | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2019-03-26 | winningfaction = Not specified | roster = #, player #Dreng (M) - played by Lionheart #Gerald (M) - played by Hachi #Rose (F) - played by Insaner #Remy (M) - played by Hirkala #May (F) - played by Yuli #Jorja (F) - played by Dragomir #Sonya (F) - played by yuiop #Selby (?) - played by sparrowhawk #Tove (F) - played by Nana7 #Ulrich (M) - played by plasmid #Vilhelm (M) - played by Machina #Walter (M) - played by araver | first = N/A | last = N/A | mvp = N/A | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Phaze and co-designed by Gubbey based on their own design. The design features only names of characters as public knowledge, and due to it's closed setup design, in order for the game to be played again, this page only contains minimal information. It began on March 26th, 2019 and ended in April 7th 2019. List of items to do for each game: *6. Add game picture instead of the placeholder picture (e.g. edit File:Filename.extension then publish then upload picture) *30. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics There are 12 players and 3 NPCs. Due to the closed setup, no information about the existence of factions or wincons is available. Rules This game differs from an ordinary mafia/werewolf for the following reasons *Your characters have a name and a background *You get to pick your character (knowing only their name) *Your actions are unknown to others (maybe even yourself) and are liable to change slightly with other status changes *It is up to you how much you want to reveal about your characters history *Certain revelations could change your status (wincon, actions or faction) *Unless certain revelations are made there will be no lynch during the day *If you are one of the few roles that have information concerning the lynch you are responsible for determining if and when a lynch is necessary. A misjudgement may be costly. *Even if you are lynched you might not die, Even though you die you may not be out of the game. *If you have not read the story above, and are not prepared to do so, this might not be the right game for you. Rules *Due to the investment in this game I may want to run is several times , so your discretion will be appreciated. *Be an active participant or be turned into a toad, replaced and lose access to all game forums permanently (There may be other in-game punishments for mild offenses) *Due to the secrets in the game any major errors (including a host mistake) could not be corrected by restarting the game. If this happens the game will be ended *I will keep the main forum open after the game (active players only) so that you may give advice about game improvements, discuss the secrets that were not revealed or discuss game-play in general. *Additionally in this game even the secrets have secrets asking the hosts certain questions may result in the host replying "Work Out Lore For Yourself" *You may not play the game a second time (due to knowing all the roles) even if you were inactive for a good reason before the first new moon. *Be kind to other players as their role may help yours *Unless otherwise specified private conversations with host should not be repeated verbatim *No unauthorized BTSC *Although there might be the use of codes during the game, using them without the host directly specifying that you should will be treated as unauthorized BTSC *This game has voluntary been conservatively rated as PG13 for suggested supernatural or violent content. Backups *You will not be able to observe any game thread unless called upon *If active however you may be able to influence the game in a couple of minor ways *If not called upon you are still able to play a re-run Role Description N/A Host's Summary N/A Winning Faction N/A Day and Night Posts N/A End of Game Roster Host: Phaze #Dreng (M) - played by Lionheart - Achieved wincon #Gerald (M) - played by Hachi #Rose (F) - played by Insaner #Remy (M) - played by Hirkala - Achieved wincon #May (F) - played by Yuli - Achieved wincon #Jorja (F) - played by Dragomir #Sonya (F) - played by yuiop - Achieved wincon #Selby (?) - played by sparrowhawk - Achieved wincon #Tove (F) - played by Nana7 - Achieved wincon #Ulrich (M) - played by plasmid - Achieved wincon #Vilhelm (M) - played by Machina #Walter (M) - played by araver - Achieved wincon Actions N/A __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 12 Category:Games Category:HybridGames